johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game-ography:Super Mario Bros.
The game franchise that started it all. Super Mario Bros. has all of us still talking about it and it shaped the video game industry as we know it today. In this special page, you'll read about the characters, the items and the games that made this game franchise spectacular. The Characters SMB:The Bros. SMB:The Bros.' Allies SMB:The Bros.' Enemies Weapons & Items SMB:Power-Ups SMB:The Costumes The Games Page 1:Super Mario Bros.(NES, 1985) Page 2:Super Mario Bros. 2(NES, 1989) Page 3:Super Mario Bros. 3(NES, 1991) Page 4:Super Mario World (SNES, 1992) Page 5:Super Mario 64 (Nintendo 64, 1996) Page 6:Luigi's Mansion (Gamecube, 2001) Page 7:Super Mario Sunshine (Gamecube, 2002) Page 8:Super Mario Galaxy (Wii, 2009) Page9:Handheld Mario Page 10:RPG Adventures Page 11:Mario Kart Series Page 11:Mario's Athletic Side Page 12:Mario's Parties Page 13:New/Old Adventures Page 14:The Bros.' Allies' Games Page 15:Cameo Appearences Tidbits Quotes "Thank you Mario/Luigi. But our Princess is in another castle."~''Toad, Super Mario Bros.'' "Its-a-me, Mario."~''Mario, Super Mario 64'' "I'm-a-Luigi, numer-a-one."~''Luigi, Mario Kart 64'' "I'm-a-Wario. I''m-a-gonna win."~''Wario, Mario Kart 64'' "I'm not going to let you take mama Peach away!!!"~''Bowser Jr. Super Mario Sunshine'' Trivia * Mario went through various names during development. Originally he was going to be named "Mr. Video", this was to better associate Mario with games that his creator Shigeru Miyamoto had created, another name was Ossan (a Japanese word for middle aged man) these names were scrapped and decided on "Jumpman" for the original Donkey Kong. It wasn't until Nintendo opened it's doors to the United States and the first landlord of Nintendo of America named Mario Segali is when they decided on the character's name. * Luigi's name also has Japanese origins, his name actually came from the Japanese word Ruiji (meaning similar), this is because in some of the early games of the Super Mario Bros. franchise, Luigi was basically a palette swap of Mario (having a green hat and a green shirt or green overalls). Plus, because the name Luigi was also Italian (like Mario) it better associates the bros. * Another Japanese word Warui (meaning "Bad Person") was also used for the names of Super Mario bros. characters. One of the first characters was Wario, this is because he was supposed to be like an evil version of Mario. Another character is Waluigi, which he supposed to be an evil version of Luigi. Nintendo had also the idea of making an evil version of Princess Peach, but it was scrapped due to Miyamoto's disliking of the idea and decided to revive Daisy as Peach's rival. * Bowser also went through various names, he was intended to be named by many simple Korean meals. His Japanese name is (as it's well known now) is Koopa, which comes from a Korean meal called Gukbap (a kind of asian beef soup) Which is known as Kuupa in Japanese. There are other Korean meals he was going to be named after. The others was Yukke (a kind of beef with a raw egg on it) and Bibimap (which is similar to Yuuke but has rice) * In Super Mario Sunshine the boss you face in Sareena Beach (which is a light being resembling a Stingray) is actually a reference to The Shining (the book not the movie starring Jack Nicholson). * During the development of Mario, he was going to look a lot like a carpenter. But when Nintendo came to the United States, and the first landlord: Mario Segali was interested in indoor plumbing, this is when Mario became a plumber. * It has been long debated by fans on what was the true sequel to Super Mario Bros., either the Japanese or American versions of Super Mario Bros. 2. It wasn't until in a recent interview with Nintendo that they have stated that the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2 is the true sequel to Super Mario Bros.